The invention relates to an anchor for use in a lightweight construction panel including upper and lower cover plates with a reinforcement structure disposed therebetween. The anchor comprises a cylinder body provided with a bottom wall, a displacement body and a cement container having predetermined rupture locations, wherein the cylinder body has at least two engagement elements which can be spread apart by the insertion of the displacement body into the cylinder body when the cylinder body is installed in a bore in the lightweight construction panel so that the engagement elements extend outwardly behind the upper cover plate and the cement container is disposed within the cylinder body which has several openings for controlling the flow of cement out of the cement container.
The lightweight construction panels, often also called sandwich panels or honeycomb panels, have in connection with furniture construction generally form-stable cover plates of thin wood chip plates, medium or high density fiber plates, plywood, or hard fiber plates. The sandwich panels include as intermediate layer or, respectively, support core for example polyurethane foam or polysterol. In honeycomb panels, as intermediate layers often corrugated web inserts, or so-called expanded honeycomb structures are used. Most lightweight construction panels have a raw density which is less than 500 kg/m3. If as intermediate layers no fire-resistant aluminum foam or foamed materials are used, the raw density is below 350 kg/m3. For comparison, the raw density of an uncoated wood chip plate is about 600 to 750 Kg/m3.
With the attachment of armatures for example by screwing to light weight construction panels, there is a problem in that the mounting means generally are attached only to the relatively thin upper cover plate or layer.
In this connection, DE 10 2009 010 730 A1 discloses an anchor consisting of at least two parts which are moved into one another during the anchor installation. An at least partially pot-shaped component acts herein as a cylinder whereas a pin-like component takes on the function of a piston. In the bottom part of the pot-shaped component a cement cartridge is disposed which ruptures at the top and at the bottom when the two components are pushed into one another.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cement anchor for lightweight construction panels which is easy to install but is firmly and durably held in its position in the lightweight construction panel.